fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Paris Halliwell / Power Page
Paris Halliwell's Powers and Abilities Page Paris always loved magic - until she started losing control over it. Paris's powers are weaker than that of her siblings in active powers, but the second strongest when it comes to basic powers. She has been trying to master all her abilities, and so far has just been able to master spell casting. She is being placed in Advanced Spell Casting at Magic School. She loves her magic and has been trying to control it recently. She admitted to Phoebe that she can control spells easily, and her powers are harder to control. Phoebe told her that this is because she is the youngest, and doesn't have as powers as Prue or Melinda. She appeared to be distraught over this. Despite her inferiority complex towards her cousins, she often defends herself against her sibling's doubt, insisting that she can fight demons despite not have offensive active powers. Paris seems to be gifted in easily understanding complex spell work, as she has created numerous Advanced Spells that are often in Latin or that are extremely powerful. Her cousins have counted on her a few times to create spells for them that are capable of performing strong magical acts. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Paris's spell-casting ability has been shown to exhibit great results, but she isn't as good of a writer as Prue. ** [[Advanced Spell Casting|'Advanced Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast and perform advanced rituals, that often require stronger magic than normal spell casting. The wording is often trickier, and sometimes in another language. * [[Scrying|'Scrying]]:' The ability to locate magical beings or objects with a crystal and map. * 'Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is Paris's favorite part about being a witch, and she does it very well. Mediumship: 'The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * 'Premonition: 'The ability to see the past, present, and future in flashes whenever she touches something. She has yet to be seen using this power in the series, but this could possibly be because her power was evolving into Dream Precognition. * [[Dream Precognition|'Dream Precognition]]:' The ability to see the future and present in dreams. She receives this power sometime after [[Locked In|''Locked In]] and before ''Don't Mess With Magic'' but didn't know that she had it or what it was until the latter. The images of the dream were very flashy but also realistic, but had slow motion-like features at important moments. A side effect of her dreams was that she wasn't able to get any good sleep because she was always having the same dream, and would wake up during it. After the dream came true she was able to get a good nights sleep once again. This is her first power advancement in the series. * '''Beaming: The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact, much like Remote Orbing. Cupid Powers * Hovering: The ability to hover a few feet off the ground. * Sensing: The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. * 'Empathy: '''The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between her charges. Other Powers * 'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Notable Creations Spells Paris is normally placed in charge of creating the spells, while the rest of her cousins complete other tasks. She is the only Fated One that is able to cast Advanced Spells. Season One Category:Fated Category:Power Pages Category:Paris Halliwell Pages